Dealing with Troublesome Women
by Henshi the Desert Ninja
Summary: After the war Shikamaru finds himself taking over for the job his dad would have had, Advisor to the Hokage. He may be a genius on the battlefield and in the workplace, but when it comes to women he doesn't stand a chance. Shika/Tema Shika/Ino
1. Chapter 1

Dealing with Troublesome Women

_A/N: I do not own Naruto, but I do own my story. This story will follow Shikamaru from the end of the war, through his struggles as the 6__th__ and 7__th__ Hokage's advisor and his marriage to a certain Sand ninja. Thanks for reading and please review. I like to know what I can improve on. _

Chapter 1: The Morning After

Shikamaru slowly began wake up, wincing at the sunlight. The Infinite Tsukuyomi had been dispelled and everything seemed to be over. He looked around the battlefield as ninja awoke from their slumber. Standing up he noticed the destruction from a different aspect. The blood. The death. The injuries. The pain. Shikamaru saw it all. Then a realization hit him. They had won the war, but took heavy losses.

"Shikamaru."

Shikamaru turned to see Choji and Ino standing behind him. Ino gave him the best smile she could, which was fairly weak. Choji leaned against Ino, which made Shikamaru wonder how she held up his weight and herself as well.

"So it's over, huh?" Shikamaru stuck his hands in his pockets.

Medics began to tend to everyone on the battlefield. Shikamaru watched as the Kages took lead of their respective ninja, ordering them to search and heal the wounded. He noticed Kakashi holding his eye, with Sakura behind him healing his injuries. He watched as Shino sent out a small swarm of bugs to search for survivors under rubble. Shikamaru noticed Tsunade limping over to him, leaning on Shizune for support.

"Good to see you're awake." Tsunade flashed him a smile.

"You as well, Hokage-sama." Shikamaru nodded in respect.

"I need the Ino-Shika formation to get information to the entire alliance. We need everyone on full alert as they search for bodies. Every medic must watch their remaining chakra to stabilize patients for transport back to the village. Are you two up to it?" Tsunade stared at the two ninja.

"I'm not as skilled as my father," Ino frowned allowing tears to finally fall again. "But I will do my best with what chakra I have left."

"Dad would call me a lazy ass if I didn't." Shikamaru smirked at Tsunade.

Tsunade sent Choji off to collect Sasuke and Naruto from their battleground. Shikamaru sat down Indian style and closed his eyes. Ino placed a hand on the back of his head, connecting him with every ninja in the alliance. Shikamaru and Ino relayed the Hokage's orders with almost the same speed as Shikaku and Inoichi. Ino sighed and collapsed to the ground next to Shikamaru, her remaining chakra depleted. Shikamaru and Ino sat in silence until she heard a light sob from the Nara boy. Shikamaru began to cry, a mixture of snot and other unrecognizable substances profusely streamed down his face. She watched him with a surprised look on her face, having never seen the boy cry in public before. Ino smiled and wrapped her arms around him tightly, burying her face into his back.

"They are really gone…" Ino began to sob into his flak jacket.

"Yeah look at me. Crying like a baby. He'd probably laugh and tell mom..." Shikamaru took his sleeve and wiped eyes dry.

Shikamaru noticed a certain sandy-blond haired kunoichi staring at him. The look on her face was stern as she stood next to her two brothers. She looked as if she didn't know whether to come over to him or stay where she was. She eventually sent Shikamaru a small a comforting smile, and returned to her brothers. Shikamru shook his head and mumbled 'how troublesome everything these next few months will bring' but was glad that he was alive to witness it.

A rather large Choji and Choza returned with Sasuke and Naruto, carrying them carefully in their jutsu expanded hands. Shikamaru watched as medics, Sakura, and Hinata rush toward the two ninja tending to their injuries. Sakura began to sob as she started to heal the ninja, happy they were alive. Hinata kneelt by Naruto, stroking the male's hair gently. Shikamaru looked at Tsunade and nodded.

"Let's go home" Tsunade smiled upon her ninja, proud to have lead such an amazing village.

It took the remaining Konoha ninja a few days to return to the village. The massive group of ninja walked through the gates to notice all of the civilians outside to greet them. Some had signs and balloons, while others had flowers. A huge cheer erupted from the crowd as families where united once again. Shikamaru couldn't help but notice the familes who weren't greeted by their loved one returning. The sad looks, some even bursting into tears. He felt a warm sensation on his palm, fingers linking with his own. Ino smiled at him, tightly gripping his hand. Choji patted his back, as they both went their separate ways to their families. Shikamaru frowned when Ino's mother collapsed into her arms, both women crying into each other.

"It is hard to watch, yes?" Lee appeared at his side.

"Yeah, it really is." Shikamaru stared at the direction of his house, wondering if he should make that journey home.

"I don't have family so I don't really know how it feels. But, I did almost lose a father, and I did lose a brother." Lee looked down at the ground. "So I can make out how they feel right now."

It didn't take a genius to know who Lee spoke of. He was talking about Gai-sensei and Neji. The closest people Lee had to family in the world besides the Rookie 9. Shikamaru patted him gently on his back and nodded. It was time for him to go home.

He walked aimlessly through the streets, his body knowing which paths to take. He wondered what he would say to his mother. How he would say dad wasn't going to come home. He eventually found himself at his front door. Shikamaru stood there at the door, his hands unable to grab the door knob. He turned around and cursed himself. He had just finished fighting in a war, yet he was too afraid to enter his own home. Before he got a chance to walk away, the door swung open. He turned around to see his mother standing before him.

"Why are you standing there with that stupid look on your face?" Yoshino placed a hand on her hip, the other on the frame of the doorway.

"Hey mom." Shikamaru weakly smiled.

"Don't you hey mom me. I haven't seen you for weeks and all you have to say to me is 'Hey mom'?" Yoshino crossed her arms across her chest.

Much to Shikamaru's surprise she pulled him in close, tightly embracing him. Shikamaru buried his face into her shoulder, taking in her scent. She smelled like a mixture of flowers and cleaning products. His body felt limp and weak, but Yoshino held on to him tight enough to keep him stable.

"Mom…I don't know how to say this. Dad's not—"

"Shhh." Yoshino smiled down at her son. "I know it all. He was smart enough to send a link to me and Ino's mother. Saving you two from having to share the news."

She kissed the top of his head and gently began running a hand through his hair. Shikamaru fell to his knees, still holding on to his mother. He began sobbing into her pants leg, unable to control himself. Yoshino placed a hand on his head and smiled, tears flowing out of her eyes.

"He's proud of you, ya' know." Yoshino blinked away a few tears, smiling as her sobbing son nodded against her leg.

When Shikamaru finally stopped crying, Yoshino helped him up and patting his cheeks. Shikamaru blushed, having never broken down in front of her like that since he was small. He admired how tough his mother was. Yeah she was a pain to deal with, but I guess that's what his father saw in her. The strength of a thousand shinobi.

"My two lazy asses. Look at you now." She smiled and retied her apron, heading toward the kitchen. "Go get unpacked, and come down for breakfast." She watched as Shikamaru head to the stairs.

"Oh, and Shika?"

He turned around to face her.

"Welcome home my lazy ass"

"Thanks mom."

He opened the door to his room and dropped his bag onto the floor. His room was simple by his standards. The room was fairly decent in size, according to Naruto his room was the size of two of his apartments. His desk sat against the east wall, next to the window. His twin sized bed rested against the south wall that lead to the bathroom, which meant a shorter walk for him. His dresser was placed on the right side of his bed, for easy access. The rest of the room was open space except for a lone shogi board that sat in the middle of the rug on his floor. He walked over to the board and sat down on his knees. He stroked the wooden tile of the board and smiled. Guess he'd have to play himself from now on. No one else could match his intelligence or even beat him except for his father.

"Guess I'll never know who the better player is, huh?" Shikamaru said to the wooden board game, as if he was expecting an answer.

He stood up and walked to the dresser, taking a pair training sweats as well as an 'I heart Konoha' shirt from it. He grimaced at the shirt, which Ino bought for him during the summer festival a few years ago. It was a god awful yellowish color, Ino's way of him saying he needed to add some color to his life. He quickly took a shower and returned to the kitchen and sat down at the table. His mother placed a plate down in front of him, the delicious smell of pancakes practically raped his nose. He smirked and dug into the meal, quickly devouring one pancake at a time. Yoshino sat in the chair across from him, placing her head on her hands. She loved to watch her men eat her cooking. Well, just her one man now. Yoshino glanced at the open chair at the table. Shikamaru noticed the change in her mood.

"Well we are going to need something to take up the space in this house while you are away on missions." She smiled at the boy. "Maybe I'll get a dog?"

"Too troublesome." Shikamaru bluntly stated

"Or maybe you'll bring home a girl one day?" Yoshino smirked, obviously teasing the boy.

Shikamaru practically choked on his food, beating his chest with his fist. Yoshino let out a roaring laugh, the sound echoed throughout the house. Shikamaru gave his mother a rather unpleasant look. He was happy she was smiling, but not at his expense.

"Yeah don't get your hopes up" Shikamaru drained his cup of tea.

"What about Yamanaka?" his mother inquired.

"Ino? She's troublesome, bossy, loud….much like yo—" He quickly cut himself off, noticing the massive vein emerging from his mother's forehead.

"What was that Shikamaru?" Yoshino glared at her son.

"Uhhhh what's that Ino?" Shikamaru touched his temple like he was receiving a telepathic message. "Hokage Tsunade needs to see me?" He pecked his mom on the cheek and jumped out the window.

"Shikamaru!"

He told himself that he would have to buy her flowers when he returned later. Why did his father have to leave him to deal with her by himself?

"What a drag…" he stuck his hands into his pockets as he soared across the rooftops of Konoha.


	2. Chapter 2

Dealing with Troublesome Women

Chapter 2: Funerals and Ramen

The next couple of weeks passed fairly quickly. Tsunade and the leaders of Konoha held a massive funeral for everyone who lost someone during the Fourth Great Ninja War. Shikamaru was glad they decided to do one massive funeral. Saves the agony of going to more than one. The venue for the event was the Chunin Exams Arena. Shikamaru, in his black attire, scanned the crowd from his seat. He noticed Naruto in a wheelchair sitting next to Konohamaru and Iruka-sensei. He saw the Hyuga and Inuzuka families sitting next to each other. Glancing to his right he noticed Ino with her mother. Choji and the Akamichi clan sat on his left. Tsunade rose from her seat, walking up to the podium. She cleared a throat with a raspy grunt and began to speak.

"We have gathered here today to mourn the loss of our village's ninjas. Even though we succeeded and won the war. I'm sure every person, every nation, every village right now are grieving the loss of their loved ones. These ninja gave the ultimate sacrifice to save the ones they loved, the people of Konoha." Tsunade's eyes scanned the crowd. They were hanging on her every word. "Let us remember this day as a happy one, instead of the latter. Let us remember this day as the peaceful one these great ninja fought for. So that we could see and enjoy it. Let us remember them in their strength, and not their weakness. Let us never forget!"

The crowd at first quiet, began to clap. The cheer soon turned into an uproar, families cheering for their lost loved ones. Shikamaru stood up and clapped along with his mother. Tsunade waited for the applause to die down before she continued.

"We would like to extend our gratitude to the Sand Village's Kazekage and his advisory team for attending today. We've all lost much yet they agreed to attend to show their respects to our fallen." Tsunade bowed in the direction of Gaara, Kankuro, and to Shikamaru's surprise, Temari. Shikamaru's eyes fixed themselves on to her. Even in her black attire, he noticed her curves. Shikamaru felt his face heat up when he noticed she was staring back at him. Temari nodded toward him and returned her attention back upon Tsunade. He cursed himself for staring too long.

Shizune stood and took Tsunade's place at the podium. She began to read the names of the fallen ninja from a very long scroll. She began to call the families in alphabetical order, the family stood to be acknowledged and were applauded. When the words 'Nara' came from Shizune's mouth, he and his mother immediately stood. The rest of the Nara clan stood behind them, as well as the Akamichi and Yamanaka familes. The crowd of people clapped to honor the great Shikaku and Inoichi. The ceremony took about two hours to completely reach everyone's name on the list. Tsunade walked back up to the podium and smiled upon the people of Konoha.

"It has been a pleasure serving as your Hokage. It is without a doubt, the greatest honor I have ever received in my entire life. But, sadly at the end of the summer, I will be stepping down as Hokage." Tsunade paused as the crowd began to gasp with wonder. "I know what you're thinking. Why the heck is she saying something like this at the end of a funeral ceremony? Well, it is meant to leave you with good news."Tsunade extended her hand toward a ninja with silver hair. His headband still covering his eye, even though the reason for it now wasn't needed. Tsunade smiled and boastfully proclaimed to the entire Konoha population.

"Please join me in welcoming the next Hokage, Kakashi Hatake!"

Cheers erupted from the stadium. Shikamaru watched as Kakashi made his way to the podium. Shikamaru then glanced at Naruto, his face beaming with pride. Shikamaru knew Naruto needed a few more years before he would be ready to take the position. Kakashi was a great choice in his opinion.

As the ceremony ended and people returned to their homes, Shikamaru found himself laying on his bed. He glanced over to the Shogi board on the floor, debating whether he should play himself. He needed something to take his mind off of everything. A knock came at his door. His mother pushed the door open.

"Hey Kiba, Choji, and Lee are downstairs."

Shikamaru nodded, sliping his sandles on. He closed the door to his room and headed outside, calling back to his mother to say he wouldn't be out too late. He nodded at his friend when he closed the door. Choji noded to his best friend in between the loud crunching sounds of him eating chips. Lee smiled, giving him the 'nice guy' pose.

"Going to see Naruto, want to come?" Kiba smiled, giving him a toothy grin.

"Yeah, why not." Shikamaru stuck his hands into his pocket, walking toward the hospital.

"Kakashi-sensei as Hokage? I never would have guessed it." Kiba placed both hands behind his head as they walked.

"Yes. That announcement was a surprise" Lee tapped his chin.

"Weah! Who woulda wought!" Choji was still murdering that bag of chips.

"Don't talk with your mouth full man!" Kiba exclaimed as pieces of chewed potato chips flew everywhere.

"Worry!" Choji said as more flew out, a piece smacking Kiba on the side of his face.

Kiba began to freak out, wiping his cheek with his sleeve. Lee let out a boisterous laugh, even Shikamaru smirked. It was good to return back to normal, maybe now they could leave peaceful lives. As they reached the Hospital and walked in to Naruto's room, they noticed an extremely cute nurse taking his temperature. While Kiba was ogling, Shikamaru noticed the blush on Naruto's face. The nurse acknowledged the ninja, bowing before walking out of the room.

"Nice one Naruto!" Kiba smiled at the blonde.

"Yes, she is quite pretty" Lee smiled rubbing his chin.

"Yeah, I've been getting a lot of special treatment lately from women. I don't think Hinata likes it much though." Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I would bet so. Especially with her practically handing you her life and all" Kiba teased.

"How long until you can leave?" Shikamaru sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"A week or so. They say I have been progressing in my rehabilitation. Tsunade and Sakura have been over it." Naruto sat up in the bed.

"Tsunade and Sakura? That must be hell…" Kiba shuddered at the thought of the two insanely strong kunoichi.

"You have no idea. You think they are scary separate, try them both together?" Naruto shivered as a chill when up his spine.

"Hmm.." Kiba tapped his chin lightly "I would mind that act—

"SHANAROO!"

Sakura's fist connected with the side of Kiba's face, sending him crashing into the wall. The impact shook the whole hospital floor. The looks on Lee, Shikamaru, and Naruto's faces were priceless. They were white as a sheet and looked like they saw a ghost.

"Pervert!" Sakura clenched her fist at Kiba, who was now struggling to get up.

"S-s-s-sakura!" Naruto stammered.

"You shut your mouth before rip you a new one too!" Sakura opened a vial and poured the green liquid into a cup of hot water. The mixture began to turn a light green color, she stirred it gently with a spoon.

"Here, Take this medicine Ino made." Sakura shoved the cup into Naruto's hand, almost causing him to drop it on himself.

"Ino's here?" Shikamaru question Sakura.

"Yeah, she and her family have been creating medicines with the herbs from their gardens and the Nara's medicine cabinet to create special healing ailments. Even though the surgery was a success using the First Hokage's cells, the cells are still weak and need to adjust to the body." Sakura took Naruto's new limb and examined it with her hands.

"When is Sasuke coming back?" Lee stared at Sakura.

"Yeah didn't he leave last week?" Shikamaru asked Sakura.

"Yeah, I don't know. He said he would not be gone for long this time. Especially when Tsunade just finished the prosthetic arm for the both of them." Sakura crossed her arms watching Naruto as he drained the contents of his cup. "Still he is a bastard for leaving again."

"Taste like ass!" Naruto gagged.

"Well ass flavored drink for a dumbass is a perfect match don't you think?" Sakura grinned at Naruto's scowl.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't rub it in Sakura" Naruto laid back down.

"E-excuse me!"Hinata walked into the room, her eyes fixed on Naruto.

"Hey there Hina! Come to have lunch again?" Naruto smiled at the girl.

Hinata simply nodded and sat down in the chair next to the bed. She pulled two bentos from her pack and shyly handed one to Naruto. Naruto gave her a huge grin and began to consume the food. Shikamaru watched Hinata as a blush crept across her face. Sakura smiled and walked over to Kiba, slapping him across the face to wake him up. Shikamaru decided to leave the two shinobi alone, exiting the room. His stomach growled, Shikamaru clutched it with his hand. It was time for dinner. He looked around and noticed Choji was missing. Shikamaru guessed he probably went to raid the cafeteria. Lee decided to stay back and wait for Kiba to return to consciousness.

"Is the crybaby hungry?" a stern voice called from behind him.

"Temari. Kankuro. Lord Gaara." Shimaru bowed in respect to the Kazekage.

Gaara only nodded. "I came to see Naruto. We leave for the Sand village tomorrow." He nodded toward Shikamaru and began walking toward Naruto's room, Kankuro following him.

"Treat me to dinner?" Temari asked forcefully.

"What a troublesome request. But, seeing as I was going to get food anyway."Shikamaru looked away from the sandy blonde. "I guess."

"Awesome! Let's go!"Temari grabbed his shirt and exited the Hospital.

The two ninja walked through the bustling night life of Konoha. Shikamaru didn't realize that he had spent the rest of the day in a hospital. He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head gently. He didn't notice Temari staring at him, her teal eyes stuck on him. Shikamaru ran a hand through his hair as they came upon Ichiraku's Ramen Shop.

"Hey there Shikamaru!" Ayame smiled at the ninja, waving to him.

"Hey there Ayame. This is Temari." Shikamaru sat down at the counter, Temari taking the seat next to him.

"Pleased to meet you." Temari nodded at the smiling girl.

"She's a cutie Nara! I know Yoshino will be happy." Ayame winked in his direction.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head nervously. He definitely didn't want to look at Temari and see her expression. He decided brushing off the comment would be the best option. Shikamaru ordered two bowls of the house ramen for Temari and himself. Old man Ichiraku nodded and began to cook the order. After a few minutes, Ayame placed the bowls down in front of the two ninja.

"Itadakimasu!" The two said in unison.

Temari took a bite and immediately perked up. Shikamaru smirked at her reaction and began to eat his own food.

"Wow, so this is why the yellow-haired idiot loves this place." Temari patted the corner of her mouth with a napkin.

"Yeah, we have all grown to love this place" Shikamaru slurped noodles into his mouth with a quick inhale.

Shikamaru placed some money on the counter, nodding at Yoshino to keep the change. Shikamaru and Temari walked toward the hotel she was staying in for the night. They walked in silence for a while, Shikamaru was unsure of what to say now. Was this a date, or a free meal? He understood a lot of things but this was one situation he had no idea how to approach.

"So Kakashi Hatake for Hokage?"Temari broke the silence, rubbing her full stomach. "I know I wasn't the only one who thought Naruto would have been the one Tsunade-sama chose."

"This is true. But, Naruto needs time to gain more experience. Every Hokage has been a leader of a squad. He needs more life experiences before we throw him to the fire." Shikamaru smirked, "When he is ready. He will be one hell of a Hokage. I'd follow that knucklehead anywhere."

When they reached the hotel, Shikamaru couldn't help feel relieved of his escort duty. Yet, he felt another feeling. He couldn't put his finger on it so he decided to brush it away. He noticed Temari was looking at him. Her teal eyes fixated on his own.

"I'm sorry about your father. I never got a chance to tell you that."Temari looked at the ground, breaking their eye contact.

Shikamaru looked up at the moon and sighed, "Thanks. He was a ninja, he understood the consequences. I know he is resting easy now that everything is done." Shikamaru slides his hands into his pockets and gives Temari a small smile.

When Temari returned his smile, Shikamaru almost choked on his saliva. He had never seen her genuinely smile before. To be honest, it was breath taking. The way the moonlight enhanced her skin, the curves of her cheeks as they hugged her eyes. He was speechless.

"Well, I'll see you around Nara. We leave early in the morning." Temari walked up to Shikamaru slowly closing the distance between them. She leaned closer, the space between their faces getting smaller by the second. Shikamaru eyes began to grow wider as she got closer. His heart began to beat uncontrollably faster. Temari brought her lips to his ears and whispered gently, her breath tickling his ear.

"Don't miss me too much cry baby."

She then turned on her heel, leaving the shocked Nara standing in the middle of the street. He watched her as she walked into the hotel, the doors closing behind her with a soft thud. Shikamaru caught himself and shook his head. A small smirk creeped up on his face and he simply laughed at himself. He turned in the direction toward his house and began walking.


	3. Chapter 3

Dealing with Troublesome Women

Chapter 3: Is this a date?

"SHIKAMARU! WAKE UP!"

Shikamaru groaned, not bothering to open an eye to look at the clock. He didn't even want to know what absurd time his mother woke him up today. Wiping his eyes with his hands, he slowly opens them. He lets another groan escape his mouth as the sunlight peeking through his blinds unfortunately was shining on his face. He could hear his name being called again, even louder this time. If they had neighbors who actually gave a shit, they would get a citation or a visit from the ANBU.

"Okay, here are my options: Stay in bed and sleep and tune my mother out. Or get up and face her wrath for sleeping in so late. Option one seems like the best option, the one I would prefer. But, that means she would keep yelling and then the neighbors would be pissed." Shikamaru sat up, his feet hitting the cold floor. "Option two it is then. What a drag."

Shikamaru walks to the shower and steps in, closing the curtain behind him. He strips himself of his clothes, placing them outside of the shower before turning on the water. The warm water wakes him up as he begins to wash his body. The smell of rice and fish fills his nose as he steps out of the shower. Shikamaru dries off and suits up into his normal outfit: his green chunin flak jacket, black long sleeved shirt paired with matching pants and sandals, and a green lined mesh armor on his wrists and ankles. He places his studs into his ears and runs a hand through his hair.

Shikamaru begins to head downstairs and overhears his mother talking to someone in the kitchen. The voice was high pitched, almost piercing to his ears. There was only one person who could do that.

"About time!" Ino smiled at her teammate.

"Whatever." Shikamaru sat down at the table as his mother placed a plate with a piece of fish and a bowl of rice by him.

"You would sleep all day if I wasn't here to wake you." Yoshino laughed.

"So, why are you here this early Ino?" Shikamaru takes a bite of the fish and eats some rice.

"Just thought we could hang out today. The whole town is on a break until tomorrow to give families a chance to grief and recollect themselves. There are no mission or assignments today, even Tsunade took the day off." Ino smiled as Shikamaru's mother placed a plate of food in front of her.

"I actually planned of sleeping all today. Why don't you go bother Sakura or Ten-ten?" Shikamaru stuffed his mouth with fish, unaware of the dagger-like stare his mother was giving him.

"Well I would have but Sakura is busy with the hospital today. You know all the ninja injured are still in need and she can't leave for too long.…" Ino looked down at the table, "And Ten-ten still grieving over the loss of Neji..." Ino looked up at him and gave a half smile.

Damn. I completely forgot about that. We all knew that Ten-ten loved Neji and he had feelings for her, but they never had the chance to actually do something about it. Shikamaru mentally smacked himself for that rookie mistake. Ino played with the rice in her bowl, twirling the rice around her chopstick. Her hair fell across her face, accenting her blue eyes. The light from the sun coming through the window accented her face, bringing out her beauty even more. Shikamaru looked away from Ino, regaining his thoughts.

"It's okay if you want to sleep in. I know we just recently returned to the village. I'll just go spend time with mom, maybe she needs help around the garden." Ino finished her food and bowed toward Yoshino. "Thanks so much Yoshino-sama. I guess I'll see you around later Shikamaru." Ino rose from the table and left.

Yoshino picked up a knife and threw it toward Shikamaru. It was thrown with so much force, the knife split his place in half and pierced the table. Shikamaru immediately sweat dropped, holding his hands up in slammed her hands on the table, glaring at Shikamaru.

"Get off you lazy ass and go after her! She came over here not because she didn't have others to turn to, but she wanted to turn to you! She did lose her father too, Shikamaru. Now get out of the house and go spend time with your friend!"

Shikamaru, too afraid to go against her decided that leaving and spending time with Ino would be the healthier choice. He quickly got up and ran out the door, chasing after Ino. Yoshino stood at the door, watching him run after the blonde. She sighed and looked up at the sky.

"That boy is truly your son Shikaku. Please continue to watch over him." Yoshino smiled and blew a kiss to the heavens.

Ino took a stroll through town, gazing at all the shops. She really didn't want to go home and witness her mother crying again. She does that a lot now. Just being in the house brings her mood down as well. With everyone spending time with their own families, she doesn't want to intrude on their time. She wished Shikamaru would have agreed to spend time with her. She liked being around him. Wait. Did I just say I liked to be around that know-it-all?

"Hey there Ino-pig!"

Ino turned around to see Sakura and Hinata walking towards her direction. Sakura had a box in her hand, and Hinata was carrying a small picnic basket. She smiled at the two kunoichi, silently thanking them for interrupting her thoughts.

"Hey there you two!" Ino smiled, finally having someone to hang with.

"Where are you going?" asked Hinata.

"Well I was trying to hang with Shikamaru today. But, he was too busy sleeping to hang out." Ino frowned.

"Well you can hang with us if you like? Hinata and I were just about to go to the hospital and visit Naruto. Well Hinata was." Sakura smirked, nudging the shy girl. Hinata blushed bright red, becoming so flustered she almost dropped the basket.

"Sure. I haven't visited him yet, so it would be nice to see him." Ino smiled at Hinata. She was glad to see her not being so shy so more. She was going after something she really wanted.

The three women continued to talk and laugh until they reached the hospital. As they entered Naruto's room they noticed he wasn't alone. Sai sat in the chair by his bed side, drawing a picture of Naruto. They all smiled at the two as they acknowledged them.

"Hello girls" Sai gave them a small smile.

"Hey you guys! Great to see you!" Naruto gave them a large smile.

"How are you Naruto?" Ino sat at the edge of the bed.

"I've been well. Tsunade said I can leave really soon. Probably by the end of the week. That's when Kakashi's inception is happening. I definitely cannot miss that!" Naruto sat up in the bed and looked at Hinata.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better Naruto…" Hinata smiled placing the picnic basket on the bedside table.

"Is that…" Naruto gulped "lunch Hinata?

Hinata giggles and opens the basket placing the bento on her lap. She opens the top and reveals the perfectly made bento. Naruto practically squealed when he saw the delicious food. Hinata smiled as a blush ran across her face. Everyone in the room smiled at the two. It was refreshing to see something happy for once. Ino smile slowly faded as thoughts begin to fill her head again.

"I wish I could find something like that" Ino said quietly to herself. She was completely unaware that Sai was the only person to hear her.

"Well, thanks for allowing me to hang with you all but I shall allow Hinata and the yellow idiot to have some alone time." Ino smiled

"Yeah, I think that best. I need to go check on some other patients also." Sakura hugged Ino tightly and patted Hinata on her head before walking out of the hospital room.

"I should leave as well. May I accompany you Ino?" Sai moved towards the door.

Ino thought about hanging out with Sai. Sure he was cute. But, she was in love with Shikamaru. Wait. What the hell did I just say? I meant Sasuke! I definitely meant Sasuke! Ino mentally slapped herself and gave Sai a weak smile.

"It's okay Sai. I think I'm going to head home. You go on ahead"

Sai noded and walked out the door. Ino said goodbye to the two love birds and walked out of the room. As she exited the hospital she noticed a certain pineapple head walking towards her.

"Geez. You're such a troublesome girl, Ino. I've been looking all over for you." Shikamaru walked up to Ino, hands dug deep into his pockets.

"Shikamaru!?" Ino was shocked to run into him. She quickly turned her expression from excited to a bland one. She wasn't trying to let him see that she was happy he came. "I thought you we're sleeping all day?"

"Well I thought I would keep you company today." Shikamaru looked away at the busling crowd moving around to the different shops.

"Yoshino-san kicked you out, huh?" Ino began to giggle.

"This is such a drag…" Shikamaru shook his headin defeat.

"Well since you're late, and should have come with me when I asked. You should treat me to barbecue!" Ino grinned happily, grabbing one of Shikamaru's hands.

"Do I really have too?"

Ino began to pull him through the crowd. Shikamaru groaned as his teammate weaved through the crowd. He looked down at their hands. He hand was soft and warm. It felt like a small pillow on his rough hands. He could tell she spent a lot of time moisturizing her hands because there were not any callouses in sight. She was completely flawless. What about Temari? The beautiful shinobi you went on a date with the other day? Shikamaru shook that thought from his head. Ino was his teammate. They constantly bickered. There is no way in hell Ino Yamanaka has feelings for me.

"Here we are!"

Ino walked inside the restauraunt, still holding his hand. The waitress took them to their table and turned on the grill. Ino sat on one of the pillows and smiled at Shikamaru. Shikamaru avoided her gaze, trying not to blush. He never noticed but she was actually very pretty. When she wasn't trying to kill him with her words.

"I'm happy you came looking for me. I was beginning to get lonely." Ino's smiled a little bigger.

"Why we're leaving the hospital" Shikamaru looked out the window.

"I was visiting Naruto. He seems to be getting a lot better. Especially with Hinata's help."Ino blushed at the thought of her two friends.

"That's true. Especially since she practically said she belonged to Naruto during the war" Shikamaru laughed, as the uneasiness in his stomach subsided.

"Right! Oh, I can't wait to see them get married!" Ino squealed.

"I think I can wait on seeing little Naruto's around here. We just rebuilt the village." Shikamaru rubbed his temples at the thought of little blonde monsters running amuck in Konoha.

Ino laughed and nodded, agreeing with him. The waitress came back with two glasses of water. They both ordered beef and vegetable plates for the grill. As they waited for their order to return, the two teammates continued to talk. Shikamaru found himself slowly easing into the conversation. It was different when it was the three of them. She seems like a totally different waitress came back with their order and Ino immediately placed it upon the sizzling sound of the meat and vegetables cooking made Shikamaru's stomach growl.

"See! Now if you didn't come, you would be hungry." Ino smirked.

"No. I am hungry because I spent half of the day searching for you. Never even got to eat breakfast because mom tried to kill me with a steak knife." Shikamaru playfully poked the meat with his chopstick.

Ino laughed, holding her sides. Shikamaru couldn't help but smile at the girl. She was pretty when she had that smile plastered on her face. Ino was glad he actually cared enough to come looking for her. Even though he was forced to, she commended him for not stopping. Maybe he does like me? Ino reached out and placed her hand on his. Shikamaru looked down at her had as it covered his own.

"Ino? Shikamaru?"

Choji, Lee, and Kiba stood at the edge of the booth. Kiba had a very sly smirk on his face. Choji's face was a mixture of confusion and hurt. Lee just stood there with his natural lee-ish expression. Ino jerked her hand back, her face turning red as a tomato.

"Oh my, did we interrupt something?" Kiba teased.

"I can't believe you two went my favorite restaurant without me!" Choji pouted.

"I may be wrong, or out of line. But, is this a date?" Lee asked


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Make me your what?

"What are you guys doing here?" Shikamaru asked the three ninja.

"The real question, is what are you two doing here? Alone?" Kiba smirked

"Well if you must know dog breath. Shikamaru owed me dinner because he skipped out on hanging out with me because he wanted to sleep." Ino stuffed a piece of meat into her mouth.

"You got barbecue without me!"Choji sat down next to Shikamaru and pouted more.

Kiba and Lee took the opportunity to sit down as well. Ino let out a heavy sigh. She really wanted to spend some time with Shikamaru, alone. She wanted to tell the others to leave but, doing that will just confirm their suspicions about the two of them being on a date. She watched as Shikamaru made room for the guys.

"If you think I am paying for you guys too, think again." Shikamaru placed another piece of meat into his mouth.

Ino decided she didn't care about them spreading a rumor about Shikamaru and her having a date. She just wanted her alone time back. Sure Choji was their teammate but he never shared during dinner. He even tries to eat whatever she orders after his food is gone. Ino mouth begins to form a word when a gush of wind and leaves enters the restaurant. The shinobi notice and ANBU Black Ops shinobi standing at the head of their table.

"Shikamaru Nara. The Hokage requests your presence immediately." the cat-masked ninja spoke. The ANBU ninja left as quickly as he came. Everyone at the table looked in his direction.

"What a drag. All I wanted to do today was sleep. Now I'm being called to the Hokage's office?" Shikamaru got up and began to leave the restauraunt.

"Shikamaru! You still owe me a date- I mean dinner for today! Don't think you're off the hook!" Ino yelled from back at the table. The other boys looked at Ino, catching on to the word date. Ino immediately blushed and began to ramble, unrecognizable words coming out of her mouth.

Shikamaru waved his hand, acknowledging her as he made his way to the Hokage building. The streets were slowly becoming clear as the sun set in the distance. The orange light, illuminated the Hokage faces on Konoha's Cliffside. Shikamaru watched as civilian kids, who were ironically playing ninja, run about the streets. He smiled and wondered if civilians could receive the opportunity to at least learn Tai Jutsu like Rock Lee, it would be less to worry about when defending the village. Shikamaru dismissed the thought as he walked through the doors of the Hokage building.

"There you are Shikamaru!" Shizune smiled, looking up from her clipboard. She turned around and led him to the oval shaped office. Shizune knocked on the door lightly until she heard a "Come in" from the other side of the door. Shikamaru and Shizune entered the office and noticed Tsunade siting at her desk. Kakashi was standing next to her desk. Shikamaru looked to the left side of the room and noticed the village elders. The Hokage, the soon-to-be Hokage, and the village elders? They want something from me.

"Lady Hokage. Kakashi-sensei. Esteemed village elders." Shikamaru bowed in respect. "You called for me?"

"Yes. Thanks for coming. I hope we didn't take you away from an important date? The ANBU agent told me that you were having dinner with ." Tsunade smirked at the young boy.

"No, it's alright. Choji, Kiba, and Lee can keep my teammate company." Shikamaru stuck his hands into his pockets, becoming more comfortable.

"Very well." Tsunade propped herself up on her hands. "As you know, tomorrow will be the coronation for Kakashi to become the next Hokage. And, as you know each Hokage has an advisor that helps to make important decisions and oversees their actions and daily tasks. An advisor needs to be knowledgeable in all situations. They must stay detached from arguments, taking no side. They are the bridge between the Hokage and Konoha. The advisor is the voice of the people."

"What does that have to do with me?" Shikamaru stood slightly straighter. Yeah, he wanted to be an advisor. But, to Naruto. Kakashi was smart enough to make his own decisions. Naruto on the other hand needed him. That idiot wouldn't know where to sign his name if the paper said signature.

"We, collectively see those qualities in you. We are fully aware that you plan on being Naruto Uzumaki's advisor when he is chosen for Hokage. We want you to study under Kakashi's advisor, Genma Shiranui. An apprenticeship, per say. So you will know everything a Hokage will need to know when Naruto takes office." Tsunade sat back in her chair. "Kakashi's term as Hokage will only last four years. This will give enough time for Konoha and the rest of the Great Nations to rebuild before they select their next leaders. In that time Naruto and the rest of your Genin class will become Jonin and teach the next class of young ninja. Naruto will be Hokage, and we have made the decision in advance for you to be his advisor."

Shikamaru looked around the room at the elders. He was amazed that, in advance they already had faith in him. He knew if his father was still alive, he would probably be Kakashi's advisor. Shikamaru knew his intelligence couldn't hold a candle to his fathers. He kneeled to the floor and bowed his head.

"I thank you Lady Hokage. Village elders. Kakashi sensei. For having faith in me. Having enough faith to put me in this position in advance. I humbly accept this offer."

"Well. That was easy." Tsunade smiled. Everyone one else in the room gave a light laugh at her joke. "We will announce your position tomorrow at Kakashi's coronation. From this day forward you are to carry yourself with the same esteem as a Hokage would. Good luck Shikamaru."

After signing documents and speaking with the village elders, Shikamaru left the office building. The sun had already set, and the moon was beginning to rise. Shikamaru stopped to look at the moon, a small smile crept its way onto his face. He had to make one more stop before heading him to tell his mother the good news. He took a right at the next corner and walked down the pathway towards the village graveyard. He walked until he found the right tomb he was searching for:

_Sarutobi Asuma_

_R. I. P_

_Father, Teacher, Mentor_

Shikamaru kneeled down and placed a hand on his grave. It had been a few weeks since he stopped by and it didn't sit right with him to have not visited his sensei. Shikamaru felt a warm sensation when his hand made contact with the stone. Asuma was waiting to talk to him too.

"Hey there Asuma sensei," Shikamaru closed his eyes as a cool breeze wept through the night. "Sorry it has been so long. With everything going on with Kakashi sensei's coronation, I haven't had much time to come around." Shikamaru rolled back on his heels and sat down on the cool ground, crossing his legs in front of him and using his hands to prop himself up.

"So they want me to be Naruto's advisor when he becomes Hokage. And I will be in training for the next four years under Kakashi's regime. I will be learning everything there is to know about being Hokage. I know my father would be proud of me. Still, all this work sounds like a total drag…" Shikamaru sighed, opening his eyes and smirked. "But I would be lying if I did not say that I am excited."

He waited in silence for a response from his old sensei. Of course, all he got was silence. He was talking to a tombstone after all. He solemnly stared at the tombstone, reading the words in his head. Shikamaru felt his heart become very heavy. He missed the hell out of this man. The war took up so much time that it took his mind off of it. Even after Ino, Choji and he faced the Edo Tensei version of their sensei, he didn't have time to worry about it then. Now, two powerful figures in his life were now gone. His father and his sensei. Shikamaru rose and dusted himself off. He would not allow himself to cry again. They would not allow him to cry over them. He patted the tomb and started to walk out of the cemetery.

"S-Shikamaru?" a creaky voice called from behind him.

The voice sent a shiver up his spine. Shikamaru. The genius. The ninja who now has the highest IQ in the entire village now. Just screamed. Like a bitch. He quickly turned around to see where the voice was coming from. If it was someone playing a trick, he swore to all forms of Kami that he would strangle them. If it was Asuma trying to get his attention, he would damn near faint.

Ten-Ten stood behind him, her hands holding a small bouquet of flowers. Her eyes were bloodshot red. Her cheeks were stained with tears. She had come to visit Neji again. Her teammate. One of her best friends. Her lost love.

"H-hey Ten-Ten, what are you doing here so late?" Shikamaru stammered, trying to regain his composure. He checked his pants to make sure that he didn't piss himself.

"I'm sorry! Did I frighten you?" Ten-Ten wiped her eyes and gave him a small apologetic smile.

"Please, don't mention it. But, why are you out here so late?"Shikamaru scratched the back of his head nervously.

"I came to see Neji again. I can't seem to sleep at night. I know it has been weeks now, but-" Ten-Ten began to tear up again. She placed her hands over her face, trying to hold back the tears.

Shikamaru walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I would tell you that everything will be okay. But, I won't do that. If you need to talk, I have some time. There is no use in holding it in, as you can see, it is only making things worse."

Ten-Ten nodded, wiping her tears once more. The two of them took a walk down the streets of Konoha, avoiding the ones that were packed with the village's night life. Shikamaru was able to get her to talk about how was feeling. Once Ten-Ten began to talk, she didn't stop. Shikamaru almost regretted the decision as she began to ramble on-and-on about the Hyuga. The pair of ninja ended up in front of Ten-Ten's house.

"Feel better?" Shikamaru smiled.

"Tons. Thanks for making me talk. Ino, Sakura, and Hinata have tired for days but I couldn't unload my feelings on them." Ten-Ten smiled, her first genuine smile. "I hope I didn't scare you too much at the cemetery."

"Your'e never going to let me live that down are you?" Ten-Ten shook her head no, with an even bigger smile on her face. "Your'e such a troublesome woman." Shikamaru sighed.

A kiss. Light as a feather. A gentle scent of sweet perfume filled Shikamaru's nose. Ten-Ten removed her lips from his cheek and smiled, a light blush ran across her face.

"Thank you so much Shikamaru. You are truly a great friend." Ten-Ten giggled and walked into her house biding him good night. Before she closed the door behind him she whispered something to him and winked. Shikamaru held his cheek, touching the spot she kissed.

"_I can see why Ino adores you so much. Good luck!"_

**Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Finals are almost finished so I will be able to work on this story a lot more. I appreciate all of the followers I have received and the great comments you have left. It means a lot to know my story is something you guys like out of the 300k other fanfictions you could have read. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Temari and Kankuro walked down the streets of Konoha, heading towards the Hokage building. It has been a month since she went back to Suna. The Kazekage, who was too busy with a mountain of paperwork, sent them in his place to attend today's ceremony. The streets were filled with villagers and ninja all heading to the same place. Today was Kakashi Hatake's coronation, the final step in his process to become the next Hokage.

Temari scanned the crowd, looking for that smug expression she had come to adore. Temari, though she would never admit it to him, was looking forward to seeing a certain pineapple haired ninja. As they neared the crowd, Shizune directed them over to her with a small wave. She greeted them with a smile, motioning to lead the pair of Sand ninja to their seats. Being the right and left hand advisors to the Kazekage had its perks. Shizune opened the doors to the balcony where the current Hokage, the next-in-line Hokage, village officials and advisors sat.

Shizune points to a couple of seats before sitting down next to a man in a green ninja jacket. Temari and Kankuro took the seats on the other side of the man in the ninja jacket. She turned her head to greet the man and her words never formed, leaving her mouth wide open. The man she sat next to was none other than the ninja she was looking for earlier, Shikamaru.

He gave her a small smirk, silently laughing at her expression. Temari looked away, a small blush building on her cheeks. Temari swore that she heard him "giggle" again at her mannerisms. Tsunade rose from her seat and walked to the edge of the balcony of the building. Shizune rose from her seat, and stood next to her. The crowd erupts in cheer for their Hokage, a combination of whistling and thunderous clapping. Smiling, Tsunade rose her hand over the crowd, signaling them to quiet down. After the crowd seemed to reach a respectable level, she began to speak.

"I, Tsunade, the Godaime Hokage. Come to you the mighty Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konoha, with the up most respect and honor. I thank you for allowing me to become your fifth Hokage. I thank you for standing by me during my time as Hokage. We have been through so much together as a village. As a family. We have lost much along the way as well." Tsunade extended her hands toward the crowd. "But look at what the will of fire has done! Look at what we have accomplished as a village! The village Hidden in the Leaves has prospered in dark times, shining brightly as a beacon of hope in the Land of Fire." The crowd erupted into a roar of cheers, Tsunade waited until the cheering ceased before finishing her speech.

"Today marks the next step in Konoha's history. Today we pass the Will of Fire along to the next leader. Today we acknowledge the ninja who will be respected highly amongst the rest, who will lead the Village Hidden in the Leaves to the next level. Rise Kakashi Hatake, and take your oath!" Tsunade turned to the white haired man. Kakashi stood and rose his right hand.

"Do you, Kakashi Hatake, promise to always hold and cherish the ideals this fine village was built upon?"

"I do"

"Do you vow to always respect the village and her villagers?"

"I do"

"Do you promise to always listen to the people of the village for they are the blood that runs through the body of Konoha?"

"I do"

"Do you promise to protect the village and her people? From the highest official to the leaves on the trees. To defend it at all cost, even with your own life?"

"I do"

"Konoha! Welcome your new Hokage! Rokudaime Hokage, Kakashi Hatake!" Tsunade stepped back and all of Konoha erupted in cheer. Kakashi smiled as Tsunade placed the cloak on Kakashi's shoulders and placed the hat on his head. Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, and the other village officials stood and clapped for their new Hokage. Temari's hands accidently bumped against Shikamaru's, causing her to blush. Shikamaru decided to not address the action, as he was trying to avoid a verbal battle with the kunoichi.

A few hours after Kakashi's coronation, things seemed to happen in a blur. Ninja were moving swiftly throughout the halls of the Hokage building, moving furniture and files from room to room. Temari recognized this as the same way her village acted during Gaara's coronation as Kazekage. She and Kankuro decided their best option would be to stand back and allow the ninja to work. The new advisor to the Hokage, Genma, walked up the pair of sand ninja. He effortlessly made his way through the crowd of ninja, giving orders as he passed by.

"Sorry to just pass you guys off like this. As you can see, we are still moving Lady Fifth's belongings, old files, and other furniture around to accommodate the new Hokage." Genma smiled, the senbon in his mouth barely moving as he spoke. "I know you came to pay your respects to the newly appointed Hokage, but that will have to wait until tonight. The Hokage will have a dinner with the invited delegates and friends. We have set aside a suite in the nearby hotel for you to spend the night as well."

"Unfortunately, we were given orders to make the trip short. We are expected to return to Suna as soon as possible. As you know the trip already takes three days to make, you can imagine we don't have time to mingle. Reconstruction of the surrounding villages that were destroyed by the war and training needs to start immediately." Kankuro ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes, please just give the Hokage the Kazekage's most honest and humble regards. He looks forward to working with him" Temari nodded at the man. Honestly, she was upset that her time with a certain ninja was too brief for her liking.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I will pass on the message. He will be upset that you missed the dinner, but orders are orders." Genma nodded to the both of them, disappearing back into the sea of ninja.

"Shall we Temari?" Kankuro looked at his sister.

Temari took one last look down the hallway, searching for any signs of Shikamaru. She at least wanted to say goodbye. She had not seen him in months and now she would have to leave again. Who knows what would happen by then. She needed to see him one more time.

"Yes, let us go." Temari turned on her heel and walked out the door.

Kankuro followed Temari, letting a few ninja with boxes pass him before catching up to her. Kankuro and Temari walked through the streets back toward the front gates. Temari watched as the streets were filled with excitement for their new Hokage. Kids were playing about the streets, the bars were filled with patrons, and music sounded like it came from everywhere around them. Temari thought back to Gaara's coronation. It was nothing like this, the festivities, there were none for him. Even though Gaara has proved himself to be a perfectly capable shinobi when he was selected as Kazekage, the people still feared him. But, that is in the past now. Temari smiled. The village now adores him with the upmost respect. All thanks to that blonde idiot.

Speaking of the idiot.

"Oi! Kankuro! Temari!" Naruto waved to the pair of sand ninja. He was dressed up in a clean white dress shirt, his orange tie unfasted around his neck and his top button unbuttoned. He wore black slacks with black dress shoes. Naruto was carrying a bouquet of flowers in the other hand he wasn't wildly waving with.

"Naruto? What are the flowers for?" Temari grinned at the blonde.

"They are for Hinata!" Naruto's face immediately turned a bright shade of red at the words that just came out his mouth.

"Naruto. You clean up nice. So the idiot can dress himself." Kankuro smiled, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Shut the hell up Tattoo Face!" Naruto growled in disagreement with Kankuro's statement. Naruto took his time getting everything just right. He was proud of how he looked.

"You might be the savior of the world but your come backs are still ass" Kankuro laughed, holding his fist out toward Naruto. Naruto smirked and bumped his own fist against his.

Temari shook her head, she will probably never will understand their relationship. Temari allowed the two to speak for a few minutes before she reminded Kankuro they needed to return to their own village. Kankuro and Temari said goodbye to Naruto as they headed toward the front gates. Temari was sad she didn't get to see Shikamaru before she left. She wanted to at least make fun of him once more so she could see that furrowed brown of his. It was cute when he was thinking of something to say back to her. What she didn't notice was a ninja standing at the gates.

"So you were just going to leave without saying goodbye?"

"Sorry. We have important business to get back to in Suna. It's a three day trip ya' know." Kankuro placed a hand behind his head, scratching his scalp.

"It's alright. The Hokage told me all about it. Here" Shikamaru handed Kankuro a small package. "It contains different foods from the dinner tonight and water. He thought you at least deserved a plate for the trip home as thanks for coming all the way to the coronation."

"Thanks a lot. We appreciate this. Catching our food isn't always the most pleasurable chore" Kankuro smiled.

There he was. The one person she wanted to see all day. The one person she wanted to talk to. The one person that she wouldn't mind making this trip over and over to see. There he was standing a few feet in front of her and she could not think of anything to say. If he knew how tongue-tied he made her feel, Temari swore he would never let it down. She noticed the whole time she was staring at the ground. She looked up and their eyes locked. Teal against brown. He was looking at her too.

"Temari? Why so quiet, cat got your tongue?" Shikamaru grinned at the woman.

"As if. Gaara told me if I didn't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all."Temari crossed her arms and smiled at the man. "And why are you not helping the other ninja move and redecorate for the next Hokage? Arent you the apprentice advisor? Slacking already I see."

"You're such a troublesome woman." Shikamaru runs a hand through his hair and lets out a sigh.

"And you are a disgrace to ninja advisors everywhere." Temari unfolded her arms and walks past Shikamaru. "Come Kankuro we must get back on schedule. We have wasted enough time. Thank you for the food."Kankuro nods to Shikamaru and swiftly walks to catch up to his sister.

Shikamaru watches her as she walks away from him. Again. This is the second time she has left him like this. Speechless. Wanting more. Her attitude might be a little excessive sometimes, but Shikamaru enjoyed her company. Again she has done this to him.

Great Temari, you did it again. Instead of talking to the man like a normal person, you put your guard up and spoke to him like you were degrading him. This is why you will never get a boyfriend, let alone start a family. You are too tough to need someone to take care of you. But, too scared to show your true feelings.

"Again"

Temari stops walking and turns to answer the ninja, "What did you say?"

"When will I see you again?"

Temari felt her face heat up and turn a bright red. She looked the man in his eyes, teal meeting brown once again. Her heart beat a mile a minute. He wanted to see her again. She was beyond happy. Maybe she had not messed this up. Temari opened her mouth to form the words to answer him.

"I don't know, I don't travel much here. Maybe one day you could come to Suna and we can hang!" Kankuro called back to Shikamaru. Shikamaru nods, turns around, and heads back into the village.

She wanted to kill him.

Kankuro noticed Temari glaring a hole into his skull. "What? Did I say something wrong?"


End file.
